


Worldbuilding Exercises

by NotSolidSnake



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSolidSnake/pseuds/NotSolidSnake
Summary: A series of worldbuilding writing exercises. Genre will jump here and there to fit with the prompt idea.
Kudos: 1





	1. Worldbuilding prompt : Humans are unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans lives among standard fantasy races (elves, dwarves, orcs, what have you) but they are rare and not a common sight. It's rare to see a human in any major cities and towns. But why?
> 
> In this prompt the author tries to move the narrative while explaining such condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt answer by tomooyuki@discord : Humans come from another world, and is therefore the youngest and newest race in this world. They are subject to prejudice and racism.

Gorolf the Bonebreaker is pinned to the tree behind him. A shining magical stake stabbed his shoulder, nailing him into the wood. The elf that did this stands before him.

"Why. . . ?" Said Gorolf under his breath. The orc struggles heavily after the skirmish with the elf sage.

"He's just an otheworlder, no better than a swine! Why would you take his side!?" Bark Gorolf with a heavy strain.

The elven sage walks with a runic incantation active on his left hand, looking down upon Gorolf. He makes a gesture on the glowing rune on his left hand, summoning another magical spike, which he grabs with his right hand.

"His side? Please. Anyone would be angry if other people damaged their property. Simple as that. Seeing as you don't seem to be able to replace my property, I'll be satisfied by taking your life" The elven sage replied.

What follows is a series of bloodcurling scream, shouted by the dying orc.


	2. Worldbuilding prompt : One race is exempt from access to magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse and gift of magic is given to everyone randomly, save for one race. This race has absolutely no individual who's given an inherent access to magic, unlike the other races. But which race and why?. Because of this, the race's experience is different from the other races. How do their life experience differs from the other races?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt answer by lowdef@discord : Mixed breed individuals (such as half-elf, half-human) cannot inherently do magic in this magic-filled world. Therefore these people are subjected to forced slavery and general prejudice. They are treated as lower lifeform.

I rest my weary body onto the prickly straw bed in our cell. Dinner was an hour ago. Vong says it was another bowl of gruel, nothing to miss about. He told me as I entered our cell. I came late from grain sorting labor. Not that any of it ever goes to us Dimsouls. Sometimes if the masters are nice enough, they let us have some potatoes, but this is a bad harvest season. We should gear up for starvation soon. Ration foods and such.

"Bann go sleep. Tomorrow okay hunt. Maybe hide birds for us." Vong, the half-dwarf, half-elf said to me from across the room.

"It's nearing winter, Vong. No birds are going to show up." I replied while trying to get my rest. Heck, no animals are going to show up. They're only letting us hunt in the hopes that some of us died in the cold, so that they won't need to feed us no more.

"It okay. Vong and Bann look. Vong and Bann find bird. Biiiig bird. Juisy thigh" Vong still replies excitedly.  
"Heh. How are we going to find big birds? Do you have some sort of detection spell?" I replied, sort of belittling Vong's limited intelligence.

"Maybe Vong have. Vong smart. Can learn read. Spell just fancy read. Bann not know" Sometimes I envy him. Having hope is. . . a luxury for people like us. Even one backed by ignorance.

"We're Dims, Vong. Magic's just not our thing. You should give up on that." I used to curse my parents for bringing me into this rough fate. I heard that I'm a product of illicit affair between a tiefling and a human. I never know their name. I was thrown away right after my 'mother' gave birth to me.

Now? I don't have time for hate or cursing. My head's full of questions on how am I going to fill my stomach. Besides, hating just wastes energy. Something that I need to conserve in the near winter. I'm fine as long as I have shelter and food. Nothing less, nothing more.

"Go to sleep Vong. Let's at least test our luck on tomorrow's hunt. Who knows? Maybe the Gods favor us, bringing us to those 'juisy' birds you so wanted" I said my last word tonight, as I slide into slumber.


	3. Worldbuilding prompt : Unbroken Hard Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indeed the world is full of magic and wonders. However there is one rule/law that every creature in the world has to abide. This rule cannot be broken in any way. There might be exploitable loopholes, but in general, it is unbroken (like FMA equivalent exchange, NGNL 10 pledges, Death Note rules, etc) . What is this rule/law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt answer by mannemo@discord :  
> A pact wherein it's done between a mage and non-mage that will prolong the mage's life by consuming the non-mage's soul. The pact is unbroken even when one of the party dies. Their soul will wander on the mortal plane until the pact is fulfilled.

My first disciple has been restless, repeatedly asking me the same question over and over.

"You think it'll work?" She says. Staring me with her eyes of doubt that she has been showing to me lately.

"I didn't become the "demon king" for it not to work." I replied dismissively as I continue to prepare the ritual, by drawing a conjunction sphere circuit.

This time the fourth disciple joins the conversation. "What if it never happens? Maybe you predict it wrong". He's always the worrier. Admittedly due to his nature, his work was always perfect, but nevertheless, this habit of him made him a neurotic wreck until the end.

"Then, I thank the Gods for it. However, I positively doubt that was the case." My precognition is never wrong.

Today is the day. A ship will come from the sky. A federation of otherworldly beings. Spells and technologies beyond our own. We will be subjugated and oppressed, bent to their wants and desires.

I shall not let it happen. The pact is meant to prolong one's life. The spell takes the combination of ether and lifeforce in exchange of a powerful destruction magic. The pact can supply the spell with souls, I will provide the access to ether. I predict that with 10 of my disciples souls, the spell itself will be able to destroy a planet in one incantation.

I've sacrificed a lot for this spell. Even turned into what I feared of what to come. I've turned into the scapegoat of evil, just to seek the most powerful spell for this day. I've twisted everything holy, done every blasphemous thing on the planet, murdered innocents who holds the key, forced the pact on them. All for this day.

The sphere is done. Time to fulfill the pact. Time to change the future.


	4. Worldbuilding prompt : Blasphemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bending the laws of physics might be a day-to-day occurence for the denizens of your world, allowing them to achieve practically anything. However there is one thing that no one is allowed to do. Something beyond their ken. Something that would heavily punish them. What is this blasphemy? (For example, FMA human transmutation, Dragon Age's Blood magic, etc etc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt answer by mannemo@discord:  
> Magics that sacrifices human life and general demonology is banned by a church-like organization

"You." The pale, old man called to me. His ceremonial robes flows as his hands points at me.

"Y-Yes, Sire Bishop" I answered with a stammer. I am just a guard on duty for this motorcade. I was not supposed to have a verbal contact with the bishop or any of the church's officials.

"Tell me, are you a man of the Faith?" Asks the bishop

"I-I am. Yes." Pretty much everyone assigned here is a believer. The mayor specifically asked for it. Seems like she doesn't want to offend the church. Though I'm just using the identity to fit in in this exterior colony.

"Wonderful. Ahhh. . . Yes. The Almighty has an important assignment for you, my lamb. The parish' fate hangs upon your hand!" He strolls over to my station and hands over a piece of paper.

Strange, if it's an official assignment, he should just transfer over the data to my HUD. Nevertheless, not wanting to offend him, I accept the paper. I unfurl the fold to see what's written on it.

> _Prospector Golmofr has been suspected of self-enrichment with the means of human sacrficial sorcery. If you manage to prove this with any means necessary, you shall be granted the position of a Paladin of the Church_

This. . . is nonsense. . . Just because Golmofr never supported the church, doesn't mean th-

Then, I saw it. The bishop hands over more of the same paper to the other guards. Being a Paladin of the Church means that you're set for life. Anyone would do anything for this position.

I have to quickly warn her. Her father is now lost to the fates of the church. I have to at least take her away from this rock. Away from the reach of the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a twist of the interpretation of blasphemy. Sometimes a very large and wide-reaching organization can be equal to a powerful, eldritch-like force. Going against them would be a blasphemy in such world.


	5. Worldbuilding prompt : MacGuffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacGuffin refers to an object/conceptual goal of which everyone in your world covets. Something that's overwhelmingly rewarding that almost everyone in the world knows about it and most are willing to go into peril to obtain it (One Piece in One Piece, Infinity Stones in MCU, Ark of the Covenant in Indiana Jones, etc). What is your MacGuffin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt answer from kisui@Discord : The year 37512435491 AD also known as the year of Universe Implosion, The entire galaxy has gone leaving nothing but empty voidness and antimatter. Sentient only survived this only by predicting it and traveling inside a blackhole that turns out to be a pocket dimension. 
> 
> Without a single star, Mankind has adapt to live in a lightless world. Unfortunately, without solar light, no fauna can grow. Along with several extinction incident, Mankind is forced to recycle biological waste into food. While technology has advanced enough to process those into nutritious food, the taste still live to be bland.
> 
> In the year 754 AUI (After Universe Implosion), a rumor emerge that a box from the old world cyrogenically frozen in time survive the day of Universe Implosion. It is rumored that the box contain an enclosed terrarium of a minaturized farmland biome. 
> 
> The rise of the rumor causes many people to abandon their life to chase for it. The implication of a living biome still exist makes mankind dreams to experience what was impossible before. With a fully Cereal Powder, mixed with Bovine milk and Avian egg, Mankind might be able once again to fully flavor what the ancient old world used to call "A Muffin"

[780AUI-08-18 22:08:48] INFO : Starting Captain's Log of H.F.S. Brandish

[780AUI-08-18 22:08:49] INFO : Log Entry Date : 27 Percember, 760 AUI

[780AUI-08-18 22:08:50] INFO : Log Entry Coordinates (Human Readable) : Former Perseus Cluster

[780AUI-08-18 22:08:51] INFO : Assigned Captain : Cpt. Karkhoff S. Ternebrin

[780AUI-08-18 22:08:51] WARN : Transcribed Audio detected. Closed captioning enabled

[780AUI-08-18 22:08:51] WARN : Checksum Failed. Will skip unreadable sector

[780AUI-08-18 22:08:53] INFO : Outputting Vessel Status at time of recording :

[Navigation] [======================] 100% Healthy

[Life Support] [======x===x===x=======] 80% Reason : Compromised Hull

[Environment] [xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=] 2% Reason : Spacetime compression anomaly

[Crew] [====xxxxxxx=====xxxxx=] 50% Reason : Missing vital signs

[Hull Integrity] [xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx=====] 20% Reason : Damage due to unknown internal force

[FTL Drive] [xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx] 0% Reason : Unable to initiate Penrosian coordinate

[Weapons] [xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx] 0% Reason : Weapons subsystem non-responsive or not installed

[Cargo] [xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx] 0% Reason : Cargo subsystem non-responsive or not installed

[Computers] [=================xxxxx] 70% Reason : Faulty I/O Sensors

[780AUI-08-18 22:08:55] INFO : Starting Playback from 00:00/--:--. Outputting to stdout

[Firstmate Reynard] Mayday! Mayday! This is H.F.S. Brandish requesting for assitance! Mutiny has broken out amongst the crew. We have found the Box! Repeat we have found the box! [Firstmate Reynard] Why the hell is the logger recording!? I want an SOS call dammit!

[Firstmate Reynard] Fuck! Even the computers are messing up! What the hell is with that box!? First, we found out that it's a compressed continuum, and now everyone wants a piece of it! 

[Cpt. Ternebrin] It's the muffin of legend. Everyone wants a taste of it. Now that we know that it's actually an entire functioning farm. . . They can eat one everyday. . . This thing shouldn't even be owned by anyone. . . Human has lost the right to these kinds of food.

[Dr. Starseeker] Do these space rats really believe the muffin can heal all ailments! It's just a myth! It's a sweet bread! that's it! [audible gunshot] [Pvt. Eno] Hand over the cargo keycode, Karkhoff. You're surrounded!

[Cpt. Ternebrin] Heh- I have something better. I'll give you. . . the entire farm!

[PA System] Warning. Warning. Spacetime unfurl detected. Warning. Warning.

[Pvt. Eno] What did you do!? We're doo-

[End of Transcript]

[780AUI-08-18 22:12:04] INFO : Playback completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun with a weird type of narration.


End file.
